Hazel Eyes
by ausllylover
Summary: Ally saw those hazel eyes once at a play, and she couldn't keep her mind off of them. *ONE-SHOT* AU [austin/ally]


**So I thought of this during school. IDK man, just go along with it**

* * *

**June 3rd**

_Les Miserables _was absolutely one of Ally Dawson's favorite plays. The intense action, the plot line, the romance. She's guilty, she _does _love love. Plus, school just got out for the year and what would be better than seeing one of her favorite plays?

Trish didn't want to come, she claimed it was "lame". And she couldn't really invite anyone else, considering she had no other friends. Plus, she just graduated High School, so Trish was out at a "_Hell out of High School" _party. Trish insisted that Ally should have came, but Ally would much prefer a nice play.

She was lucky. No one was going to be sitting next to her, well she thought that anyways. The play was just about to begin and no one had sat down next to her. She could just concentrate on the play instead of someone annoying taking away her attention.

Just as the play began to start, a teenage boy (he seemed about her age. Although, Ally did skip two grades, so he may be older than her than she thought) scurried by the seat next to her.

"Sorry, sorry! Am I disturbing anything? Did I miss anything?" the boy asked her. He had a nice pair of hazel eyes, Ally could tell that much. Even if it was almost completely dark.

Normally, she would be mad. But somehow, she wasn't mad. Even if he _was _disturbing one of her favorite plays. "It's okay," Ally whispered softly. "The beginning just started."

The boy visibly relaxed and sat down next to Ally. He didn't speak for a few minutes, but when he did, he spoke in a low voice. Low enough that only Ally could hear him. "So why are you here? School just kind of got out."

Ally laughed. Why was she laughing? He _did _interrupt her most favorite part in the play. She responded sweetly. "_Les Mis _is one of my favorite plays, and when I found out it was out, I got ecstatic. I'd rather watch a nice play than get arrested at a party." The boy gave Ally a warm smile. "Why are you here, then?"

"My girlfriend is a minor part in this play. Even though she is in it like twice, I'm kind of required to come, ya know?" For some reason, Ally felt her stomach drop once he said the word '_girlfriend_'. Well, of course he has a girlfriend, he's gorgeous.

"Well, I think it's sweet of you to come and support your girlfriend."

The boy gave her a small nod. "Well, what's your name?" he asked Ally.

"Ally Dawson."

"Austin Moon."

**June 5th**

Somehow, Trish had convinced Ally to go to an end of the year party. Now she totally regretted it. Ally thought it would be fun, she was so wrong. Maybe it was fun in other peoples view. She liked more of the book type of fun. She didn't see how getting wasted was fun, really.

Trish was somewhere, probably getting drunk off of her ass. Ally looked around at everyone around her. Wasted, wasted, wasted, probably high, ew those two were ferociously making out. This wasn't fun. At all.

Maybe she should have just ditched Trish, and left her to go get her own ride. But then she would feel just _bad_.

So Ally decided to go outside and get some fresh air. Besides, the house she was at smelled like tobacco, and she definitely did not like that smell.

As she walked out the door, she wasn't watching where she was going. Being the clumsy person she was, she bonked her head onto someones chest. Rock hard chest.

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry," Ally mumbled, blinking out the spots forming in her eyes.

"It's okay," a familiar voice said. The voice reached out it's hands to help Ally up, and she graciously accepted them. "You okay?" the voice asked.

Ally nodded her head, and looked up to meet the voices eyes. Hazel. A very nice shade of hazel. "You look and sound very familiar," Ally noted.

The boy thought for a moment. "Oh!" he said, finally recognizing Ally. "I saw you a couple of days ago at a play, right? I'm Austin Moon."

"Austin Moon!" she said happily. "Ally Dawson, just in case you didn't remember me." Ally saw how his bright blonde hair flopped _just _the right way.

"How could I forget?" he joked.

Ally wasn't that good with compliments, so she didn't know how to respond. Plus, he had a girlfriend! Why was he complimenting her in the first place? Just to her luck, someone came up and interrupted their conversation.

"Who's this?" a young girl said with chocolate brown locks.

"Nothing Kir, it's just a friend I met a few days ago."

The girl apparently named 'Kir' (that may have been a nickname, Ally doesn't know) didn't believe him. "Who are you?" she snapped.

"I'm Ally Dawson," Ally replied sweetly. "I met Austin a few days ago when I went to go see Les Mis. You did great, by the way."

'Kir' softened. "Oh, okay. I thought Austin was cheating on me," she explained. "My name is Kira."

Well then, her name isn't Kir. "Hi Kira, nice to meet you."

**June 9th**

Ally was casually sitting down with Trish at the food court. They decided they finally needed a day to themselves after all the reckless parties and plays they had experienced. They ordered from a cool new restaurant called _Mini_'s. It served everything in minuscule size, but it was double the price. (Personally, it wasn't worth Ally's money but Trish had insisted that the pizza is _amazing_.)

"This won't fill you up if you're starving," Ally noted as she was munching on her basically nonexistent hot dog.

"Oh, puh-lease," Trish said. "The recipes they use here are brilliant. It's truly the best pizza you have tasted, isn't it?"

Ally merely rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into an argument about pizza. Ally looked around the food court until she spotted someone familiar with those nice pair of hazel eyes. And he was alone. Shouldn't he be with his girlfriend?

"Agh, sorry Trish," Ally said quickly while getting up. "I just need to go talk to a friend for a bit. I know this is a girls day, but it will only take a few moments, okay?"

It's not the fact that Ally ditched Trish is what bothered Trish, it's that she has _another _friend other than Trish, and she wasn't aware about it until now. "What other friend?" Trish asked Ally.

"Oh nothing, we just met around a week ago, and we bumped into each other at a party. I just need to check up on him to see if he is okay."

"Wait," Trish interrupted. "_He_? This friend of yours is a _boy_?"

"Yeah," Ally blushed. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Hell, it's a big of a deal! You have another friend! And it's a boy!" Trish screamed with excitement. "When can I meet him?"

"Not now," Ally said quickly. "Maybe later, we have only seen each other three times, anyways. I'm not even sure I can call him a friend just yet."

"Oh. Well, scurry along! You don't want to miss an opportunity of a life time!"

Ally rolled her eyes once again, but obeyed Trish. She walked up to Austin Moon and sat next to him. "Hey," Ally said softly.

His head shot up, and he wiped away nonexistent tears. "Hey," he replied softer than Ally. His voice cracked.

"Is anything wrong? Do you want to talk about anything?" Ally asked him. She continued. "I don't even know why I'm asking you. I've known you for a week, yet I have only seen you three times. You probably wouldn't want to talk about any of your problems to practically a stranger."

Austin laughed, that familiar spark igniting in his eyes once again. "No, no. It's okay. Plus, I would rather talk about it to you than anybody else, really."

"What about your girlfriend, Kira? She seems pretty nice."

Austin flinched. "It's about her."

"Oh," Ally said breathlessly. "That probably hit home. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Austin replied truthfully. "You didn't know. Anyways, you don't have to listen to my sob story. You can go back to your friend over there. She seems more interesting than me."

"Friend?" Ally asked confused. "Oh! Friend! I totally forgot I was hanging out with someone!" Austin laughed and Ally blushed. "I already told her that I would be gone for a few minutes because I was talking to you."

"It _may _be more than a few minutes," Austin confessed.

"It's okay, I have all day. I'll just text Trish saying you need some moral support and all that. She has other friends she can hang out with." Austin smiled gratefully.

"Anyway," Austin began. "It started after that party we left on Saturday."

**June 10th**

"Spill," Trish demanded while storming into Sonic Boom.

"Wha—?" Ally didn't even have time to finish her sentence before a crazy Latino was dragging her up the stairs by her arm up to the practice room.

"Why did you totally ditch me yesterday?" Ally's face contorts into guilt. "I'm not mad, Ally. I just want to know why. And who is this new friend? You gave me very vague details."

"Oh, nothing," Ally explains, but Trish gives her a look. "Really, nothing! We met last week, exactly. You were at some party with Jenny Jenkins, remember? I declined you and went to the play _Les Miserables _while you went to the party. Austin Moon was there to support his girlfriend, and he just so happened to sit _right _next to me. We talked for a bit, I guess. But that's it."

"Go on."

"Nothing else, I swear!" Ally protested. "We did meet at that party again at—what's his name again? Oh, yeah! Dallas' party. His girlfriend was really close with the host or whatever, so he was automatically invited too. We bumped into each other and exchanged a few hello's, and I met his girlfriend. She's really nice. Her name is Kira."_  
_

"Well," Trish dragged. "What about yesterday? I thought you said it would only be a few minutes which it turned into a few hours, and then you never came by my house."

"Austin had a bad day that day. He needed to vent to someone and I guess I was just right there at the right time, you know?"

"What about his girlfriend?" Trish asked Ally.

"It was about her," Ally deadpanned. "Apparently Kira and Dallas were a little more than friendly. Kira cheated on Austin. So yeah, he was having a hard time dealing with the break up and stuff."

"So that's it?" Trish asks.

"That's it," Ally confirms.

"Hey — hello? Is anyone here? Can I get something?" a voice says.

"Sorry T, but I have to go back to work." Trish rolls her eyes as Ally makes her way to the front desk.

"Hello, sorry for the inconvenience. Welcome to Sonic Boom, how may I help yo—_Austin_?"

Austin's head snapped towards Ally and she sees those beautiful hazel eyes again. "Oh, hey Ally! I didn't know you worked here!"

Ally laughed awkwardly. She didn't know Trish was watching everything from the practice room. Trish smiled deviously. "Yeppity yep yep. I work here, ever since I was eight." Ally cleared her throat and Austin laughed. Ally came to a conclusion that she absolutely loved Austin's laugh. "Anyway," Ally stuttered uselessly. "Do you need anything?"

Austin seemed to snap back into reality. He must have been staring at Ally's lips for a bit too long. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh — oh — yeah. I need some new guitar strings."

Ally pointed over to her right. "Over there in that shelf. Second to last column." Austin nodded blankly and gathered the guitar strings he needed. Once Ally checked Austin out, he didn't seem to leave. "Do you need anything else?"

Austin looked at Ally confused for a moment. "Uhm — no. No I don't. I was just going to say how beautiful of a Thursday it is today."

Ally gave Austin a small smile. "It really is such a nice day today. I hear it's better tomorrow."

"Welp," Austin gulped. "I guess I'll see you later." Ally nodded her head in response. "See you then?"

"See you."

Once Austin left, Trish pounced. "Now what was _that_?"

**June 16th**

Ally hadn't seen Austin for almost a week, and she was getting kind of aggravated. I mean, they weren't officially friends or anything, she just kind of liked seeing his face. And his hazel eyes that were so pretty. Not that she was going to tell Trish that, she was already convinced that she was madly in love with him

And Austin was getting kind of pissed that Ally wasn't wherever he was. He was used to seeing Ally in the food court from time to time. They would exchange a friendly hello now and then, but they wouldn't really get to talk to each other like he wanted to. Plus, he didn't have her number, which _really _pissed him off.

"Nah," Ally says into the phone. "I'd rather be alone today, if that's okay. I might go to the park and clear my mind. I just need a me day today."

"Are you sure?" Trish asks. "You seem kind of out of it. I get it if you want some alone time, I won't bug you. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine. I'll see you later, okay?"

"See you later." The line went dead.

Ally didn't know why she needed some alone time, she just felt like she did. Clearing her mind from everything felt necessary. Work. College. Money. Austin. Bills. Wait, did she just say Austin? She didn't mean that, of course. Pshh, that would just be silly.

After lying around for a few hours, Ally decided that she should get some fresh air so she went to the park. It was nice and hot so she just put her brown curly hair into a pony tail and went in shorts and a T-shirt. Nothing to revealing, of course. Ally never revealed anything she wasn't suppose to.

Once she entered the park, she felt at home. The cool wind hitting her skin and blowing back her hair felt song-worthy, but she didn't want to spoil the moment, so she decided to not write anything down. So un-Ally like.

She lied down in the grass, taking in the fresh summer breeze. Austin smelled like a fresh summer breeze. The bees were buzzing and the birds were chirping. Everything was just so perfect.

And then of course, she spotted the guy sporting the most perfect pair of hazel eyes. "_Austin_?" Ally stuttered in utter disbelief. They always somehow ended up in the same place at the same time. It was getting kind of creepy.

Austin heard his name being called from that familiar angelic voice, and his head immediately turned around looking for that one girl. Once he spotted her, he sighed with relief. "Hey Ally!" he called out, holding on firmly to his ice cream cone.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with friends or something? You seem like the popular type."

"My friends were being such a bore the past few days. What about you? Don't you have friends to hang out with?"

"Trish is my only friend," Ally sighed.

"How? Shouldn't everyone want to be friends with someone as beautiful as you?"

Ally's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. "Ahh, thank you." She was getting better with this compliment thing. "I told Trish I needed a me day."

"Oh," Austin muttered. "I mean, if you want some time alone—"

"No, no!" Ally interrupted. "It's okay. I guess I needed a break from her. She is such heavy weight sometimes, you just need a break. You can hang with me. If you want to."

It was now Austin's turn to blush. "I — I want to." Ally patted a seat next to her under the tree she was currently parked under. "You said Trish was your only friend. What about me? Am I an asparagus?" Austin joked.

Ally laughed at his utter stupidity. "I guess I couldn't really call you a friend unless you gave me the approval to call you a friend. I need some sort of a approval before I do something, I guess. I don't know, it's stupid."

Austin smiled warmly. "I don't think it's stupid, I think it's cute." Ally turned crimson. "Why did you come to the park?"

"I don't know," Ally said truthfully. "I just needed a whiff of fresh air."

"Same here. My friends were bugging the hell out of me."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "I don't know anything about you, really. I only know your name. Do you mind telling me more stuff about you? It's okay if you don't want to, I just feel more comfortable with knowing more stuff about people."

"How about 21 questions?" Austin tried.

"Alright," Ally replied. "You first."

"What grade are you in?" Austin asked.

"I just graduated High School," Ally said with a grimace.

"Same here! I'm assuming you're 18, like me. Right?"

"No," Ally said. "I skipped two grades. I was also on the top of my class at the end of Senior year."

"Woah," Austin muttered. "You must be like the new Einstein."

"I wish. I'm only a couple IQ points under him. I'm aiming for his IQ or higher, which isn't even possible, but I can try. Right?"

Austin laughed. "Your turn."

"Hmmm," Ally thought. "What's your middle name?"

Austin took a deep breath. "Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"Alright," Austin breathed. "It's Monica."

Ally tried her best to stifle a laugh, but she failed miserably. "You're serious?"

Austin grimaced. "My mom wanted a girl. This is the best she could get without embarrassing me _that _bad."

"Ohhh, that's sad. I'm sorry, bud."

"Okay, okay. What's your middle name?"

Ally shuddered. "No way on hell I'm telling you that one."

"Hey!" Austin argued. "I told you mine! Yours can't be that much worse."

"Oh yes. Yes it can."

"Just whisper it. Please?" Austin begged. And once again, Ally gave into those very soft hazel puppy dog eyes. They were so pretty, Ally wanted to rip them out and keep them for herself no matter how creepy that sounded. Wow, she was becoming insane here. Maybe she should check herself into an insane asylum.

Ally scooched over and whispered her middle name into Austin's ear. His mouth dropped open. "Yeah. It's that bad."

"You _have _to be joking."

"I'm not. I don't even know what it means but isn't that the weirdest middle name? What was my mom thinking when she was giving birth to me?"

"And I thought my middle name was bad," Austin muttered.

"Yeah, but you _have _promise to not tell anyone. Trish doesn't even know it because if she did, it would spread like a wild fire."

"Holy shit, is it like a combination of two names?"

"I honestly don't know. Whatever, at least my middle name isn't Monica."

"Hey!"

**June 19th**

After two ferocious days with hanging out with Trish, Ally decided that she would rather go to a movie and experience another me day. She was oddly having a lot of me days nowadays.

She didn't know what movie she wanted to watch when she got to the Cinema, so she decided that she would pick after she bought _plenty _of refreshments. After she gathered all of her candy bars, large popcorn, and her large Diet Coke, she made her way over to the ticket stand.

"Hey, hey Ally!" she heard a familiar voice say behind her. She turned around and her big doe eyes met with those very pretty hazel eyes. How did they bump into each other once again? It was like fate or something because it was becoming constant now.

"How do you keep bumping into me? Are you like following me or something?" Ally joked.

"You may never know," Austin laughed. "You're all alone again?"

"Yeah," Ally sighed. "I needed another me day."

"Ah, I see. I'm all alone too. My friends totally ditched me so they could bang their girls on the couch."

Ally's face contorted with disgust. "Thrilling."

"Anyway," Austin dragged. "What movie are you going to watch today?"

"Don't know," Ally replied truthfully. "How about you?"

"Same here. Hey, do you need help with that?" Austin asked Ally.

"With what?" Ally said muffled through all of the food products she was carrying.

Austin didn't reply but just grabbed her all of her food and picked it up with ease. Ally was having a bit trouble considering her flimsy arms. "You sure you going to eat all of this."

"Not so certain," Ally joked. "I'm pretty sure I'll get through most of it and eat the rest of it tomorrow. By the way, thank you. I don't have that much muscle per say."

"Really?" Austin asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you have abs of steel."

"Yep," Ally drawled. "From all those vicarious work outs I do ever so often. I have a 32 pack, I guarantee."

"I can believe that you have abs, but a 32 pack? No, not possible. It would have to be at _least_ a 108 pack."

Ally laughed. "Now that would be disgusting. You would have to be like your height to have that many abs."

"Hey!" Austin said defensively. "I'm not _that _tall, you're just _that _short."

Ally wasn't offended. "I guess," she shrugged. "My legs are pretty stubby. You must be at least a foot taller than me."

"How tall are you?" Austin asked Ally.

"Five two."

"Oh god, you are tiny! I'm six three, so I'm more than a foot taller than you!"

"Great observation," Ally said a roll of her eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch a very thrilling movie about a rabbit and brush. Thank you very much."

"Woah," Austin said, stopping Ally. "Aren't we going to watch a movie together or something? I mean, I'm a lonely boy at a movie theater, you're a lonely girl at a movie theater. It would only make sense for you and I to watch a movie together."

"So are you basically asking me out on a date? Although, this doesn't count as a date considering you're going to force me against my will."

"Ahh, you know me so well. And yes, I was hoping this would count as a date."

Ally smiled. "Now, don't push your luck here, Monica."

"Well," Austin interjected. "That's just mean. I wouldn't say your _very embarrassing _middle name out into the public, now would I?"

"If you did, you would feel bad. My middle name is truly horrible. Yours is just a girl middle name."

"_JUST _a girl middle name? Imagine how it was in middle school. Holy hell, worse years of my life."

"Oh," Ally muttered. "And how bad was it?"

"Even my _teachers _called me Monica. Imagine that."

"Well, guess what Moon?" Ally asked Austin. She decided to ditch 'Monica' because she did kind of feel bad for the fact that his mom wanted a girl. "You and my parents are the _only _beings in the whole entire universe that know my so-called very horrible middle name."

"What an honor," Austin said with a roll of his eyes. "Now, shall we continue this date?"

"Not a date," Ally said quickly. "And yes. Yes we shall."

_:::_

After the movie was over, Ally and Austin had decided that they should grab a bite to eat. (It was actually all of Austin's idea, considering Ally basically finished her large popcorn, her large soda, and 8/9 candy bars.)

Austin and Ally (in Austin's view) went to the best pizzeria in the world, _Pizza Limone_. "I never did get your number," Austin said while munching away on a pizza.

"That was the point," Ally shot back hotly.

"Rude," Austin said, no hurt obvious in his voice. "But seriously. Like, we have hung out a few times, I guess? It's only proper etiquette for you to give me your number."

"Proper etiquette huh? What about you? Are you going to give me your number or leave me in the dust?"

"Nah, I'd rather not give you my number. You're basically a stranger, mom told me not to trust strangers."

"Well," Ally said. "I guess I can't trust you then, right?"

"Oh, come on! Just give me your number and I'll give you mine." So right then and there they exchanged numbers. "This is your legit number, right? I've been given so many fake numbers it's unbelievable."

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself, won't you?"

"Same with you, same with you."

**June 21st**

Austin hadn't texted Ally yet and she was getting a bit aggravated. Maybe she accidentally messed up on a number? Maybe he legitimately gave her the wrong number? Maybe she should have texted first? Well, it was _classic _that the boys text first.

And then her phone gave a short, vibrate, buzz. She checked her phone excitedly.

**From: Austin  
1:23 PM  
hey Alls! sorry i didn't text you before, i was just.. i have no excuse. i was waiting for you to text me. (also, is this really your phone number? please say it is.)**

**From: Ally  
1:30 PM  
Ah, I see. You're one of those kids that doesn't use proper grammar, like always. Turning off your spell check and whatnot.**

**From: Austin  
1:32 PM  
it's a free country, Ally. and why the late reply? are you CHEATING on me?**

**From: Ally  
1:38 PM  
Agh, sorry! I use a flip phone. Smart phones are not worth the money. And cheating on you? We're not even remotely dating, Austin.**

**From: Austin  
1:39 PM  
that's what you think, Alls. that's what you think.**

**From: Ally  
1:42 PM  
Psh, I'm getting good at this texting thing! And what's with Alls? Is it some new trend I'm not aware of?**

**From: Austin  
1:45 PM  
it rolls off of the tongue easier, ya know? Alls. i like the sound of that. Ally is just to long.**

**From: Ally  
1:47 PM  
Hmm, I like Alls. It does roll off the tongue. Then what shall I call you? Austy? I like that one.**

**From: Austin  
1:48 PM  
oh god NO! let's just say austy doesn't suit me well. call me austin, that will suffice thank you very much.**

**From: Ally  
1:50 PM  
Whoa, you replied like .2 seconds after I did. Eager?**

**From: Austin  
1:50 PM  
always eager with you, Ally.**

**From: Ally  
1:51 PM  
Friendly reminder, Austin. We are not dating.**

**From: Austin  
1:52 PM  
that's what you think.**

**From: Ally  
1:56 PM  
Why'd you text me anyway? Life crisis? Do I need to call an ambulance? I have 911 on speed dial.**

**From: Austin  
1:57 PM  
why does it matter? is it bad that i want to talk to you? (doesn't everyone have 911 on speed dial?)**

**From: Ally  
2:00 PM  
No, I like that you're talking to me. What are you doing right now?**

**From: Austin  
2:01 PM  
nothing, really. my annoying friends are annoying me, obviously.**

**From: Ally  
2:03 PM  
You always say they are annoying. Like, are they really annoying?**

**From: Austin  
2:05 PM  
uh, i guess not. they are just not as interesting as you, Ally. plus, i've known them basically my whole life.**

**From: Ally  
2:06 PM  
I'm interesting?**

**From: Austin  
2:06 PM  
hell yeah**

**From: Ally  
2:08 PM  
That's great, Austin. But what do you mean by 'interesting'? Am I funny?**

**From: Austin  
2:10 PM  
you're really cool. why does it matter, is it a surprise to you that i find you interesting?**

**From: Ally  
2:11 PM  
Not really, I guess. I just haven't really had a guy interested in my life, you know?**

**From: Austin  
2:13 PM  
i can't relate, considering i'm straight, but you know.**

**From: Ally  
2:14 PM  
Haha. Laughing so hard. Cracking up. Haha.**

**From: Austin  
2:15 PM  
you're the one that replied .2 seconds this time. eager?**

**From: Ally  
2:15 PM  
Always eager with you, Austin.**

**From: Austin  
2:18 PM  
friendly reminder, Ally. we're not dating.**

**From: Ally  
2:20 PM  
That's what you think.**

Austin smiled.

**From: Austin  
2:21 PM  
agh, whatever. meet me at the food court in 15 minutes.**

**From: Ally  
2:22 PM  
Whatever dude.**

**From: Austin  
2:23 PM  
do not say dude. you don't say dude.**

**From: Ally  
2:25 PM  
Fine, whatever homie.**

_:::_

Ally was at the food court approximately 2:35. She was a few minutes early, so she was surprised when she Austin waiting for her.

"And I'm the eager one?" Ally asked Austin, coming up to the table he was currently parked at.

"I just got here, I swear," Austin said in defense.

"Anyways," Ally said while sitting down. "Why'd you want me at the food court?"

"Is it so bad that I wanted to hang out with you?"

Ally smiled. "Then what are we going to do? Trish is in California as of right now and today is my day off."

Austin gave Ally sly smile. "We're going to the beach."

Ally's jaw dropped like a snake. Austin thought that maybe it would unhinge from her mouth. "Wha—_no_."

"Wait, what?" Austin questioned, confused. "Why not? You must love the beach!" Silence. "Are you serious, you don't like the beach? Are you from a sad old place that doesn't have a beach like New York?"

Ally winced. "Austin," Ally explained slowly. "New York has beaches."

Austin shook his head furiously. "But _still_! Who doesn't like beaches, it's like physically and mentally impossible to _not _like beaches."

"I don't," Ally snapped. "You could get a horrible sun burn, really weird tan lines, crabs crawling up your feet, sharks could bite your head and feet off, sand going up your butt hole, gross teenage boys smelling like BO, and don't even get me started on how hot it is because if you do—"

"Ally, shut up," Austin interjected. "It can't be _that _bad."

"It _is _that bad," Ally concluded with a nod of her head.

_:::_

Don't ask how Austin convinced Ally to go to the beach, because he's not even sure himself. It was a long grueling process, and by the time they got there, it was already 4 PM.

Ally didn't feel like showing her body out in the public just yet so she decided that she would just wear a sundress and finish her copy of _The Fault In Our Stars _by John Green. Austin could find his friends or whatever the hell he wanted to do and Ally would just read. It's a win-win.

Once they got to the beach, Ally lied out her towel and all of her necessary things she needed for a beach day. After she slathered an unnecessary amount of sunblock, she sat down and got out her book.

"You've got to be kidding!" Austin muttered in utter disbelief. "You won't even go in the water?"

"A shark could bite off my head."

"Ally," Austin whined. "That won't even happen."

"Have you seen the movie Soul Surfer?" Austin nodded his head. "Ha, see! A shark bit off her arm!"

"It's just a movie, Alls."

"Based of a true story," Ally complied.

"It bit off her arm," Austin argued.

"And it could very well bite off my head," Ally finished.

"Whatever," Austin sighed with defeat. "If you're not going in the water, neither am I."

"Austin—"

"Nope," Austin interrupted. "If you can't have fun, then neither can I."

"Fine," Ally huffed. "I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"What are you reading?" Austin asked after a moment, and swiped her book right out of her hands.

"Austin!" she whined.

"Hmm," he said, reading it. "_Hump the moist cave wall_? What is this book?"

Ally quickly snatched the book from his hands. "You just so happen to read the weirdest part of the book, thank you very much. This book is a gift from god."

"I bet," Austin droned. "I'm getting bored, can we please g—"

"Hey Ally," a voice said. Who was so rude as of to interrupt Austin and Ally's conversation. Ally and Austin's head snapped towards the voice. A young boy, around Austin's age, came up to them. He had shaggy brown hair that swooped over like Justin Bieber's. He had a piercing shade of green eyes that looked like they would stab you from the inside out and leave you to die. (In Austin's point of view, of course.) He also had a nice smile.

"Oh, Noah!" Ally said happily. "How are you?" she asked, putting a bookmark in her book. For some reason, this pissed Austin off. Why is she giving this so called boy named 'Noah' the time of day when she won't give him the time of day.

"I'm doing great, how are you?" Noah asked. Noah didn't even give time for Ally to reply. "Anyways," Noah continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party at my place to—"

"We're dating," Austin said before he could think of anything else.

"What?" Noah asked confused.

"He's—"

"We're dating," Austin said again, interrupting Ally in the process. "Yep. Me and good ol' Ally Dawson over here are dating. Yep. Yes. Very surprising, I know."

"Austin," Ally said in a low voice, giving him a pointed voice.

"She always says that when she wants to have sex," Austin waves off. "Ally, not right here right now! We have a person we're talking to!"

Ally's face turned a bright red. "AUSTIN!"

"Shush, be quiet," Austin said quickly, putting his finger over her lips. "But yeah, me and Ally are dating. So, no. She's not going to your party. Sorry. Bye."

Noah's eyes went wide and he scurried off.

Once he was gone, Ally started screaming. "Austin!? What the hell?"

"Noah seemed kind of shady, you know?" Austin said sheepishly.

"Really? I've known that boy for 7 years. He means no harm!"

"I—uh—oops."

"What was that about?" Ally pushed.

"Nothing!" Austin said uselessly.

"Were you... jealous?" Ally asked.

Austin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Me? Jealous? Austin doesn't get jealous. Austin Moon doesn't get jealous. Austin Monica Moon doesn't get jealous. I don't get jealous. Nope. Nada. Zilcho. Not at all. Not even close, not matter what you think. Austin Monica _doesn't _get jealous."

"That middle name isn't doing you much justice," Ally complied.

"Hey, it's perfectly normal for a boy to be jealous of his best girl friend, right?" Austin argued.

"Not really. I mean, if I'm _just _your friend, then you shouldn't be jealous of anything consisting of my love life."

Austin huffed out in anger. "Oh, just—goddammit Ally! Holy shit. I want to date you, I want to be with you! Is that so hard to decipher? You think I'm the clueless one, huh?"

"What?" Ally asked out in disbelief.

"Ever since we saw that play together, I knew there was something about you. It was only 17 days ago or something, but _still_! I knew that I wanted to get to know you, I just—I just knew something! And when you bumped into me and my girlfriend—you just—what am I even saying? I don't even know what to say around you anymore, _god_.

"And then when I found out that Kira was cheating on me, my fucktards of friends totally didn't even give me some kind of back up or consent. And you, a person I've known for a few days comes up to me and tells me that it's okay and you listen to my stupid little sob story. Yet, my friends that I've known my whole life won't even tell me to move on.

"Then when I saw you at your store or whatever I was starting to think like maybe we were meant to be friends or something because you just so happened to graduate high school and same with me and we keep bumping into each other or something and—_holy shit_, I keep messing up my sentences. And then you saw me at the park, and you and I just so happened to be at the park at the _exact _same time. And I get to know you a bit, like how smart you were, or your horrible middle name, or your fetish with pickles.

"And then I realized I liked you because of how dorky or weird or socially awkward you are. Then we just so happened to find each other at the movie theater. I was with my friends or something to go watch a bullshit of a movie, but I ditched them to be with you. You were struggling with your food and you looked so adorable and I just kind of fell in love with even more.

"And then you texted me a few days later and _somehow _I fell in love with you even more. And how could I not be jealous when I _really really _like you, Ally, when a guy comes up to you and is basically screaming in your face 'date me! date me!'?"

Ally didn't know what to say. "You have very nice hazel eyes," Ally blurted out and mentally face palmed herself. Nice move, idiot.

"Wait, what?" Austin asked confused.

"Holy shit, I'm so stupid. Sorry," Ally explained sheepishly. "The only thing I can say right now is that you have very nice hazel eyes. It's the first thing I fell in love with."

"Are you saying that you _really really _like me too?"

Ally rolled her eyes and laughed. She didn't know how, because her face was a bright red and she was _extremely _flustered. "Alright, alright," Ally sighed with defeat. "I _really really _like you too."

"Good." And that's the last thing one of them said before Austin placed his lips on hers.

* * *

**So I totally rushed the ending because I'm tired of this one-shot and it's the longest one-shot I've ever written and holy shit my back hurts.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally, obliviously.**

**Also, anything familiar like _The Fault In Our Stars _I do not own.**

**I'll maybe do a spell check but I may not so whatever.**

**R&R**


End file.
